


Louder, Baby.

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: David makes noises. Patrick likes them.





	Louder, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Too big to be a drabble, too small to be a double drabble.

Patrick loved to make David moan. As he swallowed around David's beautiful cock, he steadily fucked his ass with slick fingers and David's moaning got louder with every exhale. Patrick humped the mattress, his own throbbing dick desperate for friction as David's hands squeezed on his head.

"Ah, aaah," sang out David. "Aaaaaaah, ye—yes, Patrick...Patrick," then Patrick felt David's ass tighten as his orgasm exploded down Patrick's throat. 

That was all Patrick needed. One last wild thrust and he came so, so hard. By the time he'd reconnected with his surroundings, David was stroking his hair. 

"Hey," whispered David. "Hey Patrick, are you with me?"

He heaved one eye open and stared blearily at David. "Mmpffp," he said. 

"Ok." David smirked. "Well, that was very hot, so thankyou so much for taking such good care of me. But Patrick," his voice began to rise. "Athough I am happy to see you enjoyed it as much as I did, you actually came all over my side of the bed." 

Patrick let out a tired giggle. He knew what was coming next. David didn't disappoint. 

"Incorrect!"


End file.
